


Morning Terror

by Seblainer



Series: Error In Judgement [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: General, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’s awakened in the middle of the night by a disturbing call from Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing. I don't own anything you recognize and I make no money for this story.

Series: Error In Judgment  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Title: Morning Terror  
Characters: Don Eppes  
Pairing: N/A  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Strong Language.  
Summary: Don’s awakened in the middle of the night by a disturbing call from Charlie.  
A/N: Millions of thanks to my friend, Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to own them. I make no profit for writing this story.  
Words: 194 words without title and ending.

Drabble 1: Morning Terror

The call came in at two o’clock in the morning and Don rolled over in his bed and sighed. There was no doubt in his mind that it would turn out to be work related.

Don flipped open his phone and before he could say his standard line of “Eppes,” was surprised when a painful scream that chilled him to his bones sounded across the line.

It was a sound so familiar to him that before he could think, he shouted through his phone, “Charlie!” Another scream sounded and then all he heard was a dial tone.

Don forced himself out of his bed and to his feet, where he quickly dressed and grabbed his keys, badge and gun before he bolted out of his apartment.

The only thing on his mind was finding his brother and making sure that Charlie was okay. Please let Charlie be okay. The thought became a chant in his mind as he called his father with his hands-free phone, even as he slammed on the gas and headed toward Charlie’s house.

Don’s last thought as he drove to Charlie’s house was, _what the fuck is going on?_

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
